Mandy Moore
Amanda Leigh Moore, née le 10 avril 1984 à Nashua dans le New Hampshire (États-Unis), est une auteur-compositrice-interprète, actrice et styliste américaine. Biographie Mandy Moore est la fille de Stacy, une présentatrice de nouvelles, et de Donald "Don" Moore, un pilote d'American Airlines. Son père est de descendance irlandaise et cherokee, tandis que sa mère est d'origine anglaise. Elle a deux frères, Scott et Kyte14. La famille Moore quitte son lieu de résidence de Longwood en Floride peu après la naissance de Mandy pour s'installer à Orlando, à cause du travail de son père à American Airlines. Elle a reçu une éducation catholique, bien qu'elle ne pratique plus aujourd'hui, et elle a fréquenté les écoles Bishop Moore High Scool (une école catholique d'Orlando) et la Lake Brantley High Scool, à Altamonte Springs, en Floride. Elle a commencé à s'intéresser à la musique après avoir visionné le spectacle musical Oklahoma!. Elle a également été encouragée par sa grand-mère maternelle, qui était son inspiration. Un jour alors qu'elle travaillait à la Orlando studios, Mandy Moore devient amie avec un livreur, qui travaille dans le département A&R de chez Epic Records. Mandy décide donc de lui transmettre une démo et finit par signer son premier contrat chez Epic Records, une division de Sony Music. En 2001, elle fait ses premiers pas au cinéma en obtenant un petit rôle dans Princesse malgré elle, aux côtés d'Anne Hathaway et de Julie Andrews, mais c'est en interprétant Jamie Sullivan dans le film Le Temps d'un automne en compagnie de Shane West en 2002, qu'elle est révélée mondialement. Elle enchaîne alors les rôles dans plusieurs superproductions dont notamment : Saved!, American Dreamz, Permis de mariage ou encore À la recherche de l'homme parfait. En 2005, elle lançe une ligne de vêtements pour femmes de grandes tailles prénommée Mblem. En parallèle, elle apparait dans les séries télévisées Les Simpson, How I Met Your Mother, Grey's Anatomy... et obtient en 2014, l'un des rôles principaux de la série dramatique Red Band Society, produite par Steven Spielberg. Elle rejoint également en 2016, le casting de la série This Is Us, qui obtenant d'excellentes critiques, lui fait obtenir une nomination aux Golden Globe Awards. Elle est aussi une adepte du doublage, discipline qu'elle débuta en 2001 par le biais du film Docteur Dolittle 2, mais c'est avec le rôle titre de la princesse Raiponce du film Raiponce de Walt Disney Pictures en 2010, qu'elle excelle dans ce domaine. Elle décroche également, les rôles principaux des séries télévisées à succès de Disney : Tron : La Révolte ou encore Shérif Callie au Far West. Malgré les ventes confidentielles de ses projets discographiques, ses capacités vocales lui permettent d'enregistrer de nombreux titres pour des bandes originales de films incluant : Danse Ta Vie, Stuart Little 2, Le Sourire de Mona Lisa, Aquamarine, La Légende de Tarzan et Jane... ou encore Le Temps d'un automne, American Dreamz, Saved! et Raiponce, auxquels elle participe en tant qu'actrice. Entre 1999 et 2010, Mandy Moore a un album certifié disque de platine, deux certifiés disques d'or et a vendu 12,5 millions d'albums dans le monde. Elle a également obtenu en 2012, un Grammy Awards pour son interprétation de la chanson "I See The Light", en duo avec Zachary Levi, pour le film d'animation Raiponce, auquel les deux acteurs prêtent leurs voix aux personnages principaux. En 2012, elle est classée à la 96e place dans la liste des "100 meilleures femmes dans la musique" et au 69e rang des "Femmes les plus sexy de tous les temps", par le prestigieux magazine VH1. Elle a participé à plusieurs superproductions cinématographiques aux côtés d'acteurs de renommée internationale tels que : Anne Hathaway, Eddie Murphy, Elijah Wood, Macaulay Culkin, Dustin Hoffman, Whoopi Goldberg, Kate Winslet, Susan Sarandon, Christopher Walken, Hugh Grant, Dennis Quaid, Jennifer Coolidge, Patrick Dempsey, Catherine O'Hara, Rick Moranis, Kathy Najimy, Diane Keaton, Robin Williams, Dwayne Douglas Johnson, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Justin Timberlake, Christophe Lambert, Christopher Lloyd, Julia Roberts, Danny DeVito et Octavia Spencer. De ce fait, elle est l'une des rares actrices de sa génération à obtenir une carrière cinématographique aussi dense et aussi prestigieuse pendant les années 2000. Filmographie Cinéma *''The Darkest Minds'' (????) *''I'm Not Here'' (2017) *''Tangled: Before Ever After'' (2017) *''47 Meters Down'' (2017) *''The Advocates'' (2013) *''Christmas in Conway'' (2013) *''Hotel Noir'' (2012) *''Tangled Ever After (short)'' (2012) *''Family Trap'' (2012) *''The Death and Return of Superman (short)'' (2011) *''Swinging with the Finkels'' (2011) *''Love, Wedding, Marriage'' (2011) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''License to Wed'' (2007) *''Because I Said So'' (2007) *''Dedication'' (2007) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Southland Tales'' (2006) *''American Dreamz'' (2006) *''Romance & Cigarettes'' (2005) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) *''Saved!'' (2004) *''Chasing Liberty'' (2004) *''How to Deal'' (2003) *''Try Seventeen'' (2002) *''A Walk to Remember'' (2002) *''The 3rd Annual 'A Home for the Holidays''' (2001) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Magic Al and the Mind Factory'' (2000) *''Street Rats'' (1996) Télévision *''Tangled: The Series'' (2017) *''This Is Us'' (2016-) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2014-2015) *''Red Band Society'' (2014-2015) *''High School USA!'' (2013-2015) *''Sofia the First'' (2014) *''TRON: Uprising'' (2012-2013) *''Golan the Insatiable'' (2013) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2007) *''The Simpsons'' (2006) *''Scrubs'' (2006) *''Entourage'' (2005) Liens externes *Wikipedia en:Mandy Moore Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy